


muli

by lovepaintxxx



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, M/M, based on that thing on twitter that i wrote, sorry this is in pure filipino, upd au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepaintxxx/pseuds/lovepaintxxx
Summary: nagkita muli sina dongho at minhyun para balikan ang kanilang nakaraan at harapin ang kinabukasang walang katiyakan.





	muli

hindi naman ganun kahaba ang limang buwan, sa totoo lang, sobrang bilis pang lumipas ito para kay dongho. ngunit kasabay ng paglipas ng oras ay ang biglaang pagbabago sa takbo ng kanyang buhay. hindi sumagi sa isip ni dongho noon ang mga posibilidad na ito, ngunit sa sandaling oras ay nabago ng mga desisyong dala ng bugso nang damdamin ang lahat. 

at wala siyang ibang dapat sisihin kung hindi ang kanyang sarili. 

dahil siya ang nagdesisyon na itigil na ang lahat, siya ang unang sumuko. 

hindi naman maling sumuko. iyon ang laging sinasabi sa kanya ni minki. at naniniwala naman siya dito. kaya lang, agad niyang pinagsisihan ang desisyon na yun, at umasa siyang susubukan ni minhyun na ayusin ang lahat. pero hindi yun ang nangyari, dahil agad na pumayag si minhyun sa hiniling niya noon.

ang hiling niyang itigil na kung anumang meron sila. 

limang buwan na ang lumipas, at sa unang pagkakataon mula noong pinuntahan niya si minhyun para ibalik ang lahat ng binigay nito sa kanya -- mga damit, libro, ang bisikletang araw-araw niyang gamit, ay magkikita sila ulit. at wala namang iba pang lugar na dapat pangyarihan ang pagkikitang ito kundi ang lugar kung saan una silang nagkakilala. 

ang matagal na iwasan ay mauuwi rin pala sa pagkikitang iisa lang ulit ang kahahantungan, dahil-

"dongho, thank you for coming. i really wanted to see you again before…" 

nakabaling lang ang mga mata ni dongho sa kanyang mga kamay na hindi pa rin tumitigil ang panginginig. halos marinig na niya ang kanyang pulso sa bilis ng pintig ng puso niya. dahil kahit hindi sila nagkita nang matagal na panahon, iba pa rin si minhyun. 

iba pa rin si minhyun, dahil walang nagbago sa nararamdaman niya, kahit na noon ay inakala niyang ang sagot sa mga problema nila ay ang maghiwalay na lang. 

kahit na ilang ulit siya nasaktan noon dahil sa mga mata niya ay siya na lamang ang gustong manatili sa relasyon nila, dahil para bang unti-unti ng nawawala si minhyun sa kanya. 

at ngayong magkaharap na sila, parang nagbabalik na ang dating nawala. 

pero huli na ang lahat. 

"ako rin, minhyun. gusto rin kitang makita ulit, bago ka umalis." 

sagot naman niya nang pautal. umabot na sa boses niya ang kanina'y kamay lamang ang nakakaramdam. pagtingala niya, sabay sa paglapat ng mga mata nila ang paghawak ni minhyun sa mga kamay niya. 

kita sa mga mata ni minhyun ang mga sagot sa tanong ni dongho noon pa man. mga sagot na pinili niyang iwasan, kahit noong mga panahong may pagkakataon na siyang makuha ang mga sagot na ito. dahil natakot siya na baka hindi niya magustuhan ang pwede niyang malaman. 

malamig rin ang mga kamay minhyun, at walang ibang gustong gawin si dongho kundi painitin ang mga ito. dating gawi. 

pero. 

hindi niya alam kung may karapatan pa siyang gawin yun. dahil ang limang buwan ay mahabang panahon. sapat na ito para magbago ang buhay nila kahit pareho pa rin ang kanilang nararamdaman.

binawi ni minhyun ang kanyang mga kamay para kunin ang kanyang wallet. at inabutan niya si dongho ng isang litrato. 

"as promised." sabi ni minhyun na ngayo'y may suot na ngiting pilit. 

graduation picture. 

"and i haven't changed my dp. and no one else has it, kasi sabi mo dati ikaw dapat unang makakita." dugtong niya. 

walang kupas. iyon ang unang naisip ni dongho pagkakita niya dito. sunod ang pagkirot ng puso niya dahil hindi nakalimutan ni minhyun. dahil sa alaala niya, pabiro niya lang sinabi ang hiling na yun. 

"akala ko hindi mo maaalala." pagtatapat niya. 

siya naman ang umabot sa bulsa niya para kunin ang wallet niya. huminga siya ng malalim, at sa likod ng mga nagkalat na resibo at calling card sa wallet ay kinuha niya rin ang bahagi niya ng munting pangakong iyon. 

binati ni minhyun ng ngiti yung graduation picture niya, at agad na nilagay sa wallet niya. 

"wala ka nung univ grad? i was looking for you, but you weren't with your orgmates." 

siya naman ang pilit ng ngumiti, para hindi makita ni minhyun ang totoong nararamdaman niya. 

"ah. hindi kasi ako umabot this sem, nireject nung adviser ko yung results. naaalala mo yung iniyakan ko nung huli nating date pero hindi ko masabi, yun yun. pinilit kong magpalit ng methodology nung march kahit hindi ko na alam kung ano pang pwede kong gawin, pero hindi na rin umabot." 

napansin niya naman na unti-unting nawala ang ngiti ni minhyun. 

"march?" tanong ni minhyun, sabay sa mabilis na paglipas ng iba't ibang emosyon sa mukha niya. 

"minhyun. kung anuman yang iniisip mo, wag. wala kang kasalanan." sagot niya. 

alam niya kung anong iniisip ni minhyun ngayon, kaya pilit niyang tinago hanggang sa huli. tinago niya noon dahil alam niyang may mga sariling problema si minhyun. tinago niya dahil natatakot siya kasi ang dami nilang pinagarap gawin pagkatapos ng graduation na masisira kung hindi niya kakayanin. tinago niya kasi kahit siya rin ay hindi niya matanggap. tinago niya kasi akala niya kaya pa niyang ayusin.

noong mga panahong napuno na siya at napagod sa pakikipaglaban para sa posisyon at papel niya sa buhay ni minhyun, nakisabay ang mga problemang lalo lang pinagulo ang isip niya.

"dongho, i'm sorry. if i knew--" 

"okay lang, min. tinago ko naman talaga, kaya hindi mo na dapat isipin." dagdag ni dongho. 

ramdam niya ang pagbigat ng usapan kaya nilabas na niya ang isang bagay na hindi niya naibalik kaya minhyun noon. dati madalas nila pagtalunan yung hilig ni minhyun dito, pero sa pagkatapos ng lahat at tsaka naintindihan ni dongho kung bakit. 

ang litratong hawak niya ay kuha sa unang date nila pagkatapos nang mahabang prusisyon na nauwi rin sa aminan. isa ang litratong ito sa isa-isang dinikit ni minhyun sa taas ng study table ni dongho. nakita niya itong nakaipit sa mga libro noong nag-aayos siya ng mga gamit. 

"eto pala. wag mo munang tignan okay? pag-uwi mo na lang." sabi ni dongho sabay pag-abot ng litrato kay minhyun. 

nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni minhyun at nagmamadaling naglabas ng litrato mula sa wallet niya. 

"oh wow. pareho pa rin tayo? even after all this time?" 

natawa naman si dongho sa mga salitang yun, yung tawang totoo at hindi pilit. 

"minhyun. i'm so proud of you. gusto ko lang yun sabihin. congrats on getting your dream job." 

dahil kahit kailan hindi naman siya nagkaron ng duda. dahil iba si minhyun, dahil alam niyang gagawin nito ang lahat para maabot ang pangarap niyang bumuo ng pangalan hiwalay sa pamilya niya. 

"you know i wouldn't have done it without you, right? thank you for being my strength then… until now." 

at tulad ng dati, alam pa rin ni minhyun kung anong mga salita ang magpapabilis sa tibok ng puso niya at magpapagaan sa bitbit niyang hindi kasiguraduhan. 

napakaraming bagay ang maaari pa nilang pag-usapan, dahil marami pang katanungan ang walang kasagutan. ngunit malinaw naman na ang nararamdaman nila. at siguro sa ngayon, sapat na yun. 

"three years no?" 

"yes, three years lang. but you don't have to wait for me, dongho."

"i want to, minhyun. maghihintay ako." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as promised, this is the companion fic to my giveaway for segno in manila which stemmed from an au i thought of before where dongho and minhyun are up diliman students 
> 
> (link to au https://twitter.com/__lovepaint/status/1083380812161011712)
> 
> writing in (almost) straight filipino is something i haven't done in a while, some of the syntax isn't accurate bc i wanted it to sound less formal... but anyway hope u enjoyed this still !!


End file.
